The present disclosure relates to a vehicle seat which includes a mechanism for suspending a skin on a seat rear surface.
There is known a mechanism which draws a skin material of a vehicle seat into a groove provided in a front surface of a seat so that the skin material is suspended therein. Further, Japanese Patent Publication JP 2013-59413 A below discloses a mechanism which suspends a skin material on a seat rear surface by fitting an annular wire to a locking wire attached to a seat frame.
However, in the related art, since there is a need to attach a wire or bracket for a suspending operation to the seat frame by welding, the weight of the seat increases and the attachment operation requires an effort. For that reason, there has been a demand for realizing a mechanism for suspending a skin material on a rear surface of a vehicle seat with a simple and light structure.